Secret Life of Kunoichi
by Erosire
Summary: An ANBU has since long dissatisfied with his current position, stumbled upon many secrets surrounding the hidden villages. He decides to use these secrets to his advantage, and hopefully, in the process make life a lot more interesting – for everyone.


**Disclaimer:** This story is purely work of fiction, and written for amusement. All illustrated characters belong to their respective owners. I owned nothing. I gained nothing.

 **Synopsis:** An ANBU has since long dissatisfied with his current position, stumbled upon many secrets surrounding the hidden villages. He decides to use these secrets to his advantage, and hopefully, in the process make life a lot more interesting – for everyone.

 **Rated-M:** Graphical violence and sexual references.

 **– Secret Life of Kunoichi –  
Kushina & Naruto**

A life of a Shinobi isn't as glamorous as it seems, and a life as an ANBU – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad – is even worst. We had to basically work all day, every day, until we got ourselves killed or called it quit.

No one ever quit being an ANBU under normal circumstances to be honest, and no one ever will.

We don't even get any gratitude from the things we do since we do not exists officially. No one knew who we were, including our comrades. We were only known by our call-sign and via the mask we wore.

For example, my call-sign is a dog because I wore a dog mask. Or maybe it was a wolf. I don't know any more or really cared. I didn't become ANBU out of choice. I was selected for my unique Chakra's signature so similar to nature. It made me literally indiscernible from the surrounding.

While such ability is indispensible for scouting other hidden villages, it's terrible for making friends when growing up. No one noticed me in a room until I spoke out and loud, and since I'm the quiet type, I'm pretty much invisible all the time.

Pretty much… for example, I could go like this:

"Hey moron!"

I called out loudly and without reservation.

"Hmm?" The guy crouching next to me responded with lazy eyes. I could see those eyes through his pig mask. "You said something, Inu? You need to speak louder."

So I was dog. Oh well.

After the statement, he returned to watching the busy streets filled with civilians below. It was the same task every day for the last decade or so, ever since the stupid nine-tails attack the village and got its furry ass sealed away by the Fourth. That was the official story, anyway.

I didn't believe that was true, however. Everything resolved too smoothly. From my experience, nothing ever resolved that smoothly and quickly.

Nevertheless, security became stricter in the village with many mind-numbing tasks. But it wasn't all that bad for us ANBU. Every once in a while, we get to hear to something crazy and see something we should never ever dare to report.

Like –

"That brat Naruto is quiet lately," the guy behind me commented noticeably. He had a snake mask on, giving me the creep.

My eyes followed his direction towards the blond-haired brat, the only son of the Fourth. The brat was born on the same day as the nine-tails attacks. No one even knew Kushina-dono was pregnant so it came out as a surprise.

Or so it seemed. Maybe I was overthinking the matter too much.

Anyway, a year ago, Naruto would be running around the village and pranking literally the hell out of everyone and everything for attention. He had done a total turn around recently, becoming a docile and rather quiet boy. He kept to himself most of the time, at least on the surface. Maybe his mother had something to do with it or maybe it was puberty.

Definitely puberty. He was getting taller and taller each day.

"It's better for all of us if he doesn't cause any more trouble," I said. No one heard me – as usual. I sighed and looked about to see what else is new. "I wonder if I took off right now, how long would it take for you guys to notice I'm gone."

Again, no one in my squad responded to my comment. They all continued to watch the ground and surrounding very intently. I sighed again and left my designated post to find something else to do to occupy my time. When I did, none of my teammate moved or did anything out of the ordinary. They didn't notice I was gone, and probably won't notice when I returned – if I ever returned for the day.

Oh well. Good for me, I guess.

"Where are you headed, Naruto? Heading home to help Kushina-dono?" I asked after I camouflaged myself as a wall and waited for him to pass by.

Naruto looked around and narrowed his eyes to detect where the noise was coming from. He knew my voice since we spoke many times before, mostly me shouting at him and demanding him to stop running. Did I mention our job as ANBU including baby sittings idiots?

When Naruto scratched his head and shrugged, I rolled my eyes and dropped my transformation. I bet even without using the Jutsu, no one within line-of-sight would notice me. But I wouldn't risk it to find out whether that was true. ANBU was supposed to be unseen after all.

"Shit! Is dad onto me?" Naruto called out the moment he saw me appearing out of the wall. He was obviously startled. And before I could respond, he bolted in one direction.

I sighed and gave chase on reflex. He was sure damn fast for a newbie Genin, even able to outpace me while I was using Shunshin. As expected of the Hokage's son! He would be a powerful Shinobi one day. And if it wasn't for the unexplainable whisker-marks on both sides of his cheek, he would look exactly like his father.

 **– Line Break –**

"Can't believe I lost him," I muttered after an hour. While I didn't know where he was going, I knew where he would be later on. I headed towards the Uzumaki compounds and waited in ambush. As I did, I wondered why he was so afraid. He hadn't caused any more headaches for the Fourth as far as I knew. But all I knew was on the surface, which wasn't much. Besides, the Fourth was away for at least a week or so, discussing matter of importance with other Kages.

Something was up – definitely. I mean with the Kages, not with Naruto. Something was always up with Naruto. I heard he sometimes talk to himself when alone. He must have an imaginary friend.

An imaginary friend huh? I wished I had one. Maybe I wouldn't be so…

I yawned after another hour of waiting. I fixed my mask afterwards and stared rather blankly at the compound that housed the Fourth's family. It was much smaller than the Uchiha, considering the number of Uchihas still active in the village. Their attempted and subsequently failed coup several years ago did not diminish their influences over the village, but they were put under watch by order of the Fourth.

The failed coup also allowed us, ANBU to trespass into compounds if we suspected anything out of the ordinary. We would have to report our finding afterwards, but we had to be absolutely sure of what we find before accusing anyone, especially those wielding considerable political power.

It was another reason to keep our identity a secret. Unfortunately, I have no loved ones.

I yawned again and looked at the darkening evening sky, wondering why I was wasting time, spying on someone who had been vouched for by the Fourth. The Fourth didn't say it specifically, but it was common sense to leave his family and his friends alone. They were untouchable in a sense.

The more correct question was: "Why am I suspecting Naruto of anything?"

It could be a hunch – or maybe not?

I shook my head and about to head back to my post some distance away from the compound. On my way back, I noticed Naruto sneaking into the compound by sticking close to the wall. And seeing that reignited my curiosity.

"What are you up to?" I pondered and body-flickered next to the door just after Naruto entered the compound. I used a leg to stop the door from closing fully. I peeked inside a second later, seeing the young boy standing in the semi-lit hallway.

More like a young man. I shivered slightly.

I felt like someone was watching me for a fraction of a second. Something monstrous. It seemed to come from Naruto, but the blond exhibited no changes in his behaviour. He wasn't even paying any attention to the doorway.

"Kaa-san! I'm home," Naruto called out. A short moment later, someone upstairs responded. It was a voice I knew too well. I hadn't heard it in a while. Like most housewife living in hidden leaves, she rarely left the compound.

"I'm up here, honey, in my bedroom," Kushina called back. "Come up here and give mommy what she needs!"

What did she say?

I quirked an eyebrow under my mask and scratched my head repeatedly. It was probably her way to showing affection, I initially thought. At least until Naruto tossed his orange shirt and trouser on the floor without a care, pausing only briefly to kick off his shoes.

My jaw slackened slightly and looked towards the front lawn of the mansion before fixing my mask, keeping my identity concealed as required by all ANBU.

"Not my problem…" I muttered and cracked my neck. I paused for a moment and peeked back inside to see Naruto heading upstairs butt naked. I swallowed hard and squeezed myself through the small opening in the front-door and closed it behind me gently.

"It's probably nothing, nothing at all," I assured myself and closely examined the clothing the young blond had discarded. He seemed not to mind about his father coming home early – or perhaps it was planned in advance by both parties. "Could it be they are having an affair?"

It couldn't be, honestly. What was I thinking? I rubbed my mask, transform into an ordinary insect and sneaked upstairs. I didn't expect to find my eyes nearly pop out of my skull.

"Wow, Kaa-san," Naruto called out excitedly when seeing his mother completely naked on the bed on her back, invitingly. It was the only thing he said after entering the master bedroom. His bright blue eyes wandered over her long, shapely legs to her endowing busts, still in their prime thanked to the longevity granted by the Uzumaki's bloodline.

"Come over here and give your mother some loving, honey," Kushina whispered while cupping her rosy nipples and showing off to her son in a seductive manner. Her long fingers were caressing her hardened nipples, which was hard as her son's protruding cock.

Naruto was huge for his age!

Naruto eventually managed to pry his eyes from his mother's magnificent breasts and glued them to her face, watching her tongue slid across her soft full lips, painted in the same shade of deep red as her nails and hair. She was admittedly a vixen beyond attractiveness.

"I love the ways you look at me, honey," Kushina cooed and invited him over onto the master bed once more. It didn't take another attempt to get him climbing on the bed in eagerness. "You make me feel so sexy, so alive; so young again!"

"You are sexy mum," Naruto responded with a wide smile. "You're the sexiest woman I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot."

"Oh?"

"Idiot," I muttered silently as I landed on top of his head to get a better look at the Hokage's wife in all of her glory. I swore something ominous muttered the same thing, but as far as I could tell, there were only three people in the room. Well, two people and one insect (me).

I must be hearing thing. I looked around one more time to make sure before returning to the front and watch the scene unfolded. Who wouldn't want to see the wife of the fourth naked and about to get fucked – and by her son no less? Many would die for such a chance.

I would definitely get killed if the Fourth knew about this. Should I report this? I gulped and decided to decide it later. My mind was not thinking right in this moment. I also needed a better angle to see – acquire – all the necessary evidence for my report.

Yes – my report.

"Still sneaking into bathhouse I see?" Kushina questioned before rolling to her well-toned stomach, giving her son and one other a great view of the smooth skin on her back, highlighted by numerous crimson strands flowing down the middle of it and to the sides. The best part was her well-rounded bubbly butts.

"Never again, Kaa-san! I don't need any one when I have you!" Naruto called out and cupped both of her rear with his hands, spread them and pressing in face and tongue into the fissure of her ass.

"Ohhh!" Kushina moaned and gripped the sheets under her palms, collapsing her elbows and letting her wonderful tits spread out on the bed due to their gluttonous weight. Her breathing laboured as her son attempted to explore her wet depth. With her buttocks angled upwards, she slid backwards slowly so that his legs and body slid under her from behind. It was to grant her son the full view and access of her sex, the same could be said in return.

"Kaa-san," Naruto muffled and doubled his effort to drain the overflowing nectars of her love canal, the place where he once came from. "You taste so good! So good! Kaa-san!"

"Fuck-! I – I need your cock in my mouth," Kushina screamed as she shivered in utter delight. She slammed her cunt onto his mouth and griped the base of his cock with one hand. "I need it now – 'ttebane!"

"Oh fuck, Kaa-san! Fuck!" Naruto shouted into his mother's cunt when she took him quickly into her mouth and bobbed her head rapidly. He managed to pull away momentary later, shouting: "I love this, Kaa-san! I love you sucking me off!"

"I know you do," Kushina moaned around her son's cock, and he echoed the sound when she held him between her lips and swirled her tongue along the tip of his cock. She was talented, and had sucked him off for almost a year. "What else do you like, honey?"

"I love your butts," Naruto responded sheepishly and gave each of her ass cheek a playful slap and smiled each time his mother gave a yip.

"I love this wetness," he added and pushed his thumb into his mother's quivering slit, causing her to moan softly around his cock. She contracted when he slowly pumped his finger, letting the juices ran down his hand like a waterslide and onto his face. He slurped up whatever reached his lips.

In contrast, Kushina was taking her time with his cock, keeping it in her mouth and sucking it slowly and methodically. She worked the head to the base of the shaft, making her son feel her soft lips on every inch of his cock all while her tongue pressing tightly to his cock, massaging it.

"Stop teasing me, Kaa-san," Naruto eventually said and motioned his thumb and fingers even faster, earning louder moans and whimper around his cock. Her body reciprocated by rocking rhythmically and squeezing his fingers. Her head bobbed faster onto his shaft. Her hands cupped each of his balls and fondled them, urging them to release what they had stored.

"Oh fuck, Kaa-sama," Naruto grunted and jerked his hips to ram his cock deeper into his mother's mouth as she took him in deeper and deeper. She was working diligently for the hot steamy prize and would it receive it if something didn't echoed throughout the room.

I snapped out of stupor and realized the phone was ringing. My eyes remained glue to the mother and son in anticipation of seeing Kushina-dono's mouth fill with her son's cum. It would be a sight to behold.

Unfortunately, Kushina pause her sucking and pulled Naruto from her mouth. Stream of pre-cum was flowing down the edge of the swelling crown. With one hand, she picked up the phone and eyed the caller.

"Is it dad?" Naruto questioned and about to get off the bed, probably to redress himself. His dad was calling to check up on things. To his surprise and mine, his mother's other hand squeezed his balls to keep him on the bed. She then pressed her lips onto the oozing tip of his deflating shaft and pushed it all the way into her throat. It immediately revitalized him, causing him to moan.

"Kaa-sama," Naruto grunted and pressed his palm on top of her head, fingers entwined with her red locks. It was likely to hold her head there until he unloaded deep into her throat. Sadly, he couldn't when she slipped him from her wet mouth and ran her hot tongue along the pulsating shaft, almost teasing him.

Naruto gasped and gasped. He was about to plead for the needed release, but his mother smile and pressed her phone to the side of her face. His eyes widened when his mother answered his father on the other side of the phone.

"Hey baby," Kushina spoke into the phone. "How did the meeting go?"

 **– Line Break –**

To be continued…


End file.
